candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitch/Others
[http://candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/Glitch/Others?action=edit&section=new Please report it here] if you found any other glitches. Mobile losing all boosters Glitch If your mobile device loses power during updating data, chance is that you may lose all boosters and progresses. If you are connected to internet however, your progress and gold bars will be saved, but nothing else. Missing picture Glitch The missing picture aka "Where's The Picture?" glitch may happen on Android. You may observe this glitch under the following conditions: *Many apps are running. *You have poor graphics capability *You have CPU usage that is above 90%. *Ads are displayed on your screen. As you can see, a portion of the picture of Pearly White Plains is displayed as a black rectangle. The Wrong jelly-count Glitch This glitch is very funny. Sometimes you may see that one jelly is present, but the count is \frac{x}{x+2} (meaning 2 jellies are left behind). This means the game counts the jellies incorrectly. Also sometimes the game doesn't recognize that the player has cleared all the jellies. (Credit to Tonverg11) Rapid Speed This glitch only works on the Facebook version. If a game has been left out for a very long time, probably about an hour, and the window or tab is minimized, the player can return to find that the all animations in the game perform for only a millisecond. If you want to get this glitch, just make your computer hibernate while playing, and go back tomorrow. The glitch wears off after a while, though. Missing board Glitch As with the "Where's The Picture Glitch", the board is not drawn, and only a black background is displayed. Failed but passed? Sorry no evidence is available, but credit goes to Julianthewiki!' When you are playing on iOS, and failed in a level, then you see that you passed the previous level. For example: Player 1 is at level 102. He fails level 102, and sees that he passed 101. ''From Blackbird625: This occurs sometimes when syncing progress between devices. E.g.: If you reach and fail level 181 on Facebook, go to your mobile device. Play level 181 on mobile, then fail it. You will see that you passed level 180. This only occurs when syncing from Facebook to mobile, not vice versa. Nothing happens forever The video (Level 463) shows how the wrapped candy wouldn't explode again, how 3 red mystery candies just couldn't match, a liquorice swirl was seen floating, and most importantly how the player could have passed the level (all jellies have been cleared when this video is recorded). This happened to Blackbird625 in level 453, as shown in the screenshot. Sugar Crush Glitch This glitch seems to be intentional. In Candy Order Levels, after completing the order, Sugar Crush will activate even if your score is not enough for one star. This can be achieved by using boosters, or if the level requires Colour Bomb + Striped Candy combination (which scores only a few points). For some reason, if your score is still below one star in Candy Order Levels after Sugar Crush, you will fail the level, while you will pass a Jelly Level or Ingredient Level in this case. Sugar Crush 1 Move Left Glitch This always occurs when you finish an ingredient or candy order level with 1 move remaining. Sugar Crush will make a striped candy, but will end the level without activating it. This usually happens on the Facebook version. This glitch was fixed after Banana Beach has been released. Sugar Crush One Row/Column Left Glitch When the last striped candy is activated in an ingredient/candy order sugar crush, the vacant row/column is not filled, and the sugar crush ends. This usually happens on the Facebook version. Moon struck does not activate Glitch This glitch is confirmed as occurring on Level 22 of Dreamworld. On the last move of the level, the moon scale will not be full, therefore Moon Struck will not activate, despite that being the move on which Moon Struck should occur. Instead, it will activate when all moves have been used. Moon struck does not stop Glitch On some Dreamworld levels, if the player completes the objective during Moon Struck, the Moon Struck effect continues until Sugar Crush. In rarer cases, its effect continues until the end of Sugar Crush. Although this glitch is beneficial to the player, it might have been intentionally programmed so that the player could reach the target score more easily. Jelly Glitch With the release of Cherry Chateau for mobile, if you look carefully in jelly levels, double jellies have an overlay texture. When you clear a jelly, what you should see (jelly wobbling while being reduced to a single jelly) happens behind the board, but on the front of the board, it instantly reduces to a single jelly. This is best observed with a jelly-less tile beside a jelly tile. With the release of Meringue Moor for iOS and Android, if you look carefully in jelly levels, you can see bright lines between jellies. These lines are actually graphical glitches in which a column of pixels does not render properly between two jellies. This column appears to be a cutout in the board. Level Complete "Oh No!" Glitch 1 If you complete the level, quickly click the yellow button at the bottom, and click quit at the end before the "Level Complete" banner appears. If successful, you should get an "Oh No!" screen, without the lollipop hammer limited time offer. If you click the "Give Up" button to end the game, you will not fail the level; instead you will go back to the level and complete it. Glitch 2 On Facebook, in Sugar Crush, if you hover over the quit button, it will show "You pressed the quit button!" "You win, you freeze game" Glitch This happens when you complete an ingredients level, with moves to spare. The game then completely freezes, but you can press all your power-ups and other buttons on menu; animations still work but nothing happens. 0 gold bars Glitch Sometimes the game doesn't know that you have no more gold bars to get past, and so the game thinks that you can unlock the game for free. Advertisements Glitch In the past, there was a very annoying glitch. The game was acting as though it was loading, and it had the "Download" button but not the "Continue" button. This has caused players to rage, and even stop playing, and has resulted in bad reviews of the game in the App Store. Champion title glitch You have as many stars as your friend. It will show you that you need 0 more stars to beat your friend. This is usually due to the fact that you need '''more stars. You are correct - you need more stars. But the already poor message becomes complete rubbish if you already have the maximum number of stars (45) in a given episode. This is an example of lazy programming on the part of Candy Crush. When appropriate, the message should be that you are tied with 1 or more others for the championship of whatever episode is in question. Further, on your own device, your avatar should remain seen as emerging for the trophy. Two arrows glitch On the map showing player progress player progress, there are arrows next to two levels at the same time. This is probably due to the game being confused about where you should be. Booster scam glitch This is a very common glitch when you get the booster wheel gets discontinued, depending on update. One opens the Daily Booster Wheel, and receives the error shown in the picture, saying they got disconnected on Facebook. (This is normal for disconnection). However, there's a scam part. If you did not connect to Facebook in the app, and you log in into Facebook on mobile, your game progress will be reset to Level 1. It then remains this way, even if you log out so as to stop the glitch (and in most cases your booster wheel won't return). Even if you update, the problem wont be gone until the scam part is done. Due to the scam, like the Advertisement glitch, this is one of the annoying glitches. Time glitch In Sparky5856's video, the timer won't stop if you press the quit button. If you wait for it to go to zero in the quitting status, you can still play afterwards. When you get a +5 candy it gives you more time than usual. See the video below. Non-removable champion title tag Glitch This rare glitch only works on the Facebook version. This happens when you leave your cursor pointed at a champion title tag for a very long time. This can be annoying when you play, as you won't able to look at the part that has a non-removable tag. The tag can appear anywhere on the screen, even in Dreamworld. It will disappear if you reload the game. Mobile Dreamworld shadow Glitch On recent mobile version (confirmed in 1.50.0) with the alternate booster screen in Reality, do the following steps: #Enter a non-timed reality level, but do not do anything and quit. (Does not cost a life.) #Then, enter any dreamworld level. You will find that the boosters and Odus are shown in a dark tone, just as if you entered a reality level. (You can use the boosters normally.) This can return to normal if you make any move in a dreamworld level, then press quit button and resume level. Game unstable upon release Glitch This error occurs when Soda Swamp (Episode 66) just released. Player complete a level and press "Next" will encounter a white screen, but the parameters such as Gold, Lives, Yeti Shop etc. Or Enter Dreamworld still show normal. This error was repaired after Candy Clouds (Episode 67) has been released but lately, this glitch sometimes happens again. Mobile sugar drop cool-down Glitch The cool-down on mobile doesn't work when the power of device has been cut off. Mobile sugar drop freeze at reward screen Glitch Since the introduction of second version of Sugar Drop reward screen, there is a chance of game freezing after the candies have been added to the progress bar but before the animation of contraption plays. Cursor continuously flashes on the screen Glitch This happens when your computer is slow. If you use lollipop hammer to hit at candy or blocker, it will continuously, but still play normally. Elements disappear Glitch If your computer is slow, some elements can disappear when players make a combination (usually Wrapped + Wrapped & Colour Bomb + Colour Bomb). Elements can appear again or never appear depending on quantity of elements. Ingredients Disappear This glitch only happens when you create combinations as Wrapped + Wrapped or Colour Bomb + Colour Bomb. Other glitch, if cascades are strong at teleporters when your computer is slow, it can disappear in the teleporter. Sugar keys Disappear Just as Ingredients, Sugar Key also can disappear if you create Wrapped + Wrapped or Colour Bomb + Colour Bomb combination. In this case, the disappeared sugar key will unlock one layer of a Sugar Chest. Wheel disappears in Daily Booster Wheel Glitch No wheel in Daily Booster Wheel. To make it happen, open Candy Crush Saga on Facebook AND mobile then open the booster wheel for both, then stop the wheel on MOBILE. The wheel on Facebook should be glitched. Countdown time of ticket request Glitch Variant 1 This happens when Internet is lost. Countdown time is equal 0. Moreover, you also won't be able to go to next episode. It will reset after a while to 72 hours. Variant 2 Simlar to Variant 1, but with a Refresh page button. Refreshing will not unlock the episode, and you will not be able to progress. Clearing the cache does not fix this. To fix this, play on mobile, in which the next episode will be unlocked. Map navigator Glitch This is reported in World Thirteen. A part of map is narrowed and has white background. No sugar drop prize glitch This glitch happens on both mobile and web versions of the game in which when the present opens after clicking the Claim Prize button no prize comes out. Motionless sugar drop Icon Since Marmalade Moon was released, The icons of the Sugar Drop Levels on Facebook haven't been moved. Instead, it is motionless. Mobile bouncing drop icon during cooldown On the other hand, in moblie v1.60, the sugar drop icon still bounces during cool-down. If one opens level info screen and quit, the icon becomes temporally motionless. Wing of Odus appears on the screen Look at the left of the screen! Mobile sugar drop in dreamworld Glitch In mobile v1.60, sometimes a sugar drop will form in Dreamworld levels. These drops act like normal candies and cannot be collected into jar. Odus disappeared Glich Sometimes in the start of sugar crush Odus disappears. Odus fell down game over even if Odus did not fell down Glitch When you get game over for the reason of odus falling down even if odus did not fall down. This could be one of the most annoying glitches ever. A version of this is that Odus will panic but the moon scale is balanced fine. Avatar in wrong level Glitch *Glitch 1(Happening on Facebook and on Mobile during the rough release on Dreamworld):The avatar is placed in the level after the level of the person. *Glitch 2(Happening on mobile since early 2014): The avatar is placed one or two levels before the level of the person. 's Dreamworld level is already in level 174]] Mobile level icon with misplaced number Glitch As of mobile v1.62, if one level is both a sugar drop level and a hex level, during cooldown, the number is not shown on top of level icon. The number appears if any level is completed. Mobile weekend event info screen without text Glitch If your mobile device has a system language unknown to the game (for example, Simplified Chinese), no text (other than commas and numbers) will be shown on the info screen of Weekend Event. Mobile v1.64 "auto enable boosters" Glitch On mobile v1.64, sometimes right after starting the application, before entering a level, random starting boosters will be enabled. This glitch will not occur again as long as you do not terminate the application. Location of conveyor belt teleporter Compare between red frame and white frame. Which frame will candies go over? Moon scale is not inclined Glitch This can happen when ending Moon Struck but Odus does not come back to Moon Scale yet. Mobile level breaking Glitch This happens quite fairly on mobile, but when this occurs, this can be as bad as an Error on the web. Voices and their sayings will not be shown or heard, and the game can trigger its hint moves not completely ended, resulting in enlarged candies. The level cannot be exitted in any way also except for killing the app and relaunching it. If you win the level, it also acts like getting an error when the level is completed - your progress won't be saved and you will have to retry the level. This can be one of the most annoying glitches. Character icon Glitch Look Odus carefully on the picture. This prove what? Shuffle animation Glitch This isn't a gamebreaker, but when there are no more moves, and the game animates shuffling the candies, what it shows is a brief image of the POST-shuffle board, then the shuffling animation, then the board. This is annoying because you see the matches in the new board, just as it's telling you there are no more matches. It spoils any suspense, and breaks the reality of the game to see the result before the shuffle. Losing a Game Instantly Without Signs Of Losing This happened after the release of Bonbon Beanstalk, when the player failed the level even though there were possible switches, with or without shuffling candies. This is prone to happen on levels that have limited spaces. This is one of the most annoying glitches in the game. The glitch didn't fix, as of now. (Credits to AstonMartin28948, Flockky II) *'Example 1:' This example is level 1550, an ingredient level. *'Example 2:' The infamous example is level 1810, a timed level. This event is more frustrating for most players, because the required score is too high, and the spaces are limited. Both made it extremely hard. *'Example 3:' This example is level 1826, a jelly level. Another level is opened Glitch The glitch usually happens on Flash version. The glitch happens if you played levels on other devices without rebooting the Flash's one, you'll see: *Avatar is still on the current level as Flash's view. *Another level is unlocked as other device's view and affected in Flash version. *The other previous levels is locked. Fix the glitch as rebooting the Flash's one. Wrong quit-button-properties glitch On mobile, the quit button has the same properties as on web. The player does not make any move and loses a life on mobile, if he or she presses the quit button. Magic Dash glitch The player loses the Magic Dash by closing and reopening the game, but it should only happen, if he or she presses the "give up" button or the quit button. Magic Dash glitch II The player can not recreate the boosters by playing old levels on mobile. Game locks up on level passed or level failed screen Once in a great while, the game may freeze on the "level failed" or "level passed" screen. When this happens, it is mandatory to exit the app and restart it. Again, 99% of the time, nothing out of the ordinary will happen when you pass or fail a level, but the few crashes that do crop up can be particularly annoying and/or frustrating. The cause of this glitch is unknown, but there is a chance it is related to candy-collecting challenges such as Striped Candy Contest and Space Race. Category:Glitches